Phineas and Ferb: The Final Chapter
by Electivecross02
Summary: After both of their misfortunes at the hands of the necromorphs, neither Linda nor Phineas can get a break. They both wake up aboard a massive space station known as the Sprawl, and must work with Ellie Langford and Isaac Clarke to escape the leader of the Sprawl, Hans Tiedmann.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The Ishimura. The necromorphs. The suicides. The murders. The Marker. All this swirled into a pool of memories and dreams. From the Marker, a pale, bloody Phineas walked forward and stared forward._

_Phineas: Make us whole. _

_His eyes and mouth glowed with evil._

_Phineas: MAKE US WHOLE! _

From the sudden blinding light, the dreamer woke up to a flashlight, held by a man.

Man: Linda? Linda, can you hear me? Daina, I found Linda Flynn Fletcher. Repeat, I have her.

Daina: Great work, Franco. Be careful, she's been out a long time.

Franco: Come on. We have to get you out of this straitjacket.

Linda was still trying to analyze her current situation.

Linda: Wh-where am I?

Franco: Alright listen. I know you're confused right now. I can explain everything, but you have to trust me, Ok? Listen. You're in terrible terrible dang...

Something stabbed him in the chest. It was a manta creature, that stabbed him in the head to infect him with a virus, then jumped away. Franco began to transform in front of Linda, growing limbs and morphing into a monster. It roared at her, and she headbutted it away.

Daina: Franco? Franco, what happened? Oh, God. Linda. Linda Flynn Fletcher, if you can hear me, run. RUN!

Necromorphs began bursting through the rooms and the ceiling. Linda ran away, defenseless due to her straitjacket. She barely managed to evade the alienated bodies, and found refuge in a closed room.

_Welcome to the Sprawl..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Linda cautiously stumbled through the halls, observing the new environment. She saw two soldiers on patrol.

Linda: Excuse me? Can I get a little help here_?_

Soldier: It's her, take her down!

They both shot at her, but got impaled by necromorph blades that pulled them up to the shafts. A torn up body soon fell from the shafts.

Linda: I guess not.

_This is Director Tiedmann. I want all key subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill. Tiedmann out._

Linda went to a room with computers and found a familiar face. He was watching a video log of his girlfriend. He was being interviewed by someone.

_Interviewer: Isaac? Isaac?! You were drifting away for a second Mr. Clarke. I think you were telling me about the nightmares you've been having. About your dead girlfriend. What was her name? _

_Isaac: Nicole. _

_Interviewer: Nicole Brennan. She was a senior medical officer aboard a planet cracker class vessel. _

_Isaac: The Ishimura. _

_Interviewer: PnF Ishimura. Yes. Part of a mining operation over Aegis 7. You were part of a secondary repair crew. A mission for which you volunteered for, am I right? _

_Isaac: They found something. _

_Interviewer: What did they find? _

_Isaac: The Marker. _

_Interviewer: Did you have contact with this...Marker? It made you see things, didn't it? Things you didn't want to see. _

_He started staring up at an unseen entity. _

_Isaac: It spoke to me._

_Interviewer: What did it say to you Isaac? What did it say? Isaac, can you hear me? _

_Isaac went unconscious._

Linda continued her walk through the halls, and found a man with a slit throat against the glasa wall. The same man from the interview with Isaac. She looked down at the knife in his hand.

Linda: Perfect.

She propped it up on the glass and moved her straitjacket straps back and forth along the blade. She finally cut herself free, and looked over her situation. She suddenly saw a hologram transmission appeared in front of her. It showed a woman with hair loops in her hairstyle.

Woman: Linda? Linda Flynn-Fletcher, is that you?

Linda: Who are you?

Woman: My name is Daina. I'm the one trying to rescue you.

Linda: From who? From what?

Daina: You're suffering from a unique form of dementia. Something you contracted over Aegis 7 on the Ishimura.

Linda: How do you know that?

Daina: Your dementia will kill you. But if you can reach me, I can treat you and get you to safety.

Linda: Why should I trust you?

Daina: Because I'm not shooting at you! Just use the locator on your hand. And keep an eye on your RIG. It's red right now.

The transmission ended. Linda looked behind her to see her health bar was red. She remembered Phineas's explanation over what the RIG was, and what they displayed. She looked over and saw a flashlight and a medical pack. She grabbed the flashlight and the med-pack. She clicked the med-pack into her back, raising her RIG to yellow. She used the flashlight to light her way. She held her hand out, and a blue line lit up the floor below, showing the path. She found a kinesis module and locked it into her arm, gaining the ability to remotely manipulate objects. She continued through the halls.

Some time before this, the Sulaco was floating past Titan, Saturn's largest moon. On it, was a large space station. On board, Phineas, the android Ferb, Newt, and Hicks were in cryosleep, when a mysterious drop of acid melted through the hull of the ship, causing an electrical fire that sent the cryotubes into escape pods. They all jettisoned different directions. Hicks, Newt, and Ferb missed the space station, and were left to float in space forever. Phineas crashed near the space city, known as the Sprawl. A recovery team tracked the crash, put a full physical examination over is body, then reported to the leader, Tiedmann.

Tiedmann: Yes?

Recovery crew member: Sir. The escape pod jettisoned from a passing ship called the Sulaco. The only person inside was a 12 year old kid. The pod marked him Phineas Flynn Fletcher. We gave him a full physical examination as instructed, and found he has the same problems as patients four, five, and six.

Tiedmann: Dementia. The Marker. Put him with the others. We can use that mind of his.

Recovery crew member: Yes sir.

He was brought to a holding cell, and kept there for a certain amount of time. He was soon awoken to the sounds, of screaming, growling, and slaughter. He looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. A man in an elite engineering suit was shaking him awake.

Man: Phineas? Phineas! Wake up!

Phineas: Wh-what?

Man: Come on, we don't have time for this. We have to go. Come on.

Phineas: What's going on?

The man didn't answer as he pulled Phineas out of his restraints and pulled him to run. Phineas looked behind, and saw a group of necromorphs chasing them. They ran to a room, and found refuge within the area, closing the door.

Phineas: What just happened?

The man clicked the helmet apart, revealing his face.

Man: My name's Isaac Clarke. I'm here to make sure you don't die.

Phineas: Isaac Clarke? What's happening? Where am I?

Isaac: You're on the Sprawl, they rebuilt the Marker, and the necromorphs are taking control of the station.

Phineas: Wait, what?

Isaac: Before we leave, we need to find you mother.

Phineas: My mom has been dead for 200 years.

Isaac: Is that so?

He showed a hologram that showed Linda walking through the halls.

Phineas: Mom. She's alive?!

Isaac: Yeah. I got someone named Daina who's going to get us to safety. We're all dying. That Marker afflicted us with dementia that will kill us if we don't get to her. She's contacted your mom, and we're going to meet there.

Phineas: Well, what are we waiting for?

He walked to a small chamber and locked himself inside. A bright light shined through and he emerged in his suit from the Ishimura.

Isaac: You know how to work these things?

Phineas: I should. I designed them. Let's go.

They clicked their helmets over their heads and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isaac and Phineas were having a conversation while going down the hall.

Isaac: So. What did you do before this happened?

Phineas: Well, during the summer, me and my brother would do basically anything you could think of. _Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower. Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain. _

Isaac: It's over there.

He ponted at a brain in a collection tank marked, "Frankenstein's brain".

Phineas: _Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent or driving our sister in..._

He stopped at sister.

Isaac: You lost your sister to these things, didn't you?

Phineas: And my brother.

Isaac: Getting off that topic...how long did it take you to do all that?

Phineas: Around the span of a day each.

Isaac: Even I can't do that. What did your parents think?

Phineas: My dad usually supported it, but my mom never knew. For some reason, whenever my older sister would show it to her, it would've disappeared.

Isaac: That's...odd. And you don't try to investigate any of it?

Phineas: No. We usually move on to the next thing by that time.

Isaac: How do you do it? Make a new thing every day?

Phineas: My dad. He was quite the engineer. He taught me all sorts of engineering expertise.

Isaac: Your father. Is he kinda tall? Long head? Talks in a British accent?

Phineas: Huh? No. That's my step father. My real father's name was Michael.

Isaac: Michael?

Phineas: Before he and my mom married, his last name was Altman.

Isaac: Altman?! Your father was Michael Altman?

Phineas: Yeah. Why? Who was he?

Isaac: Have you heard of a religion called Unitology?

Phineas: Yeah. My father was a major unitologist. He tried to get me to convert to the religion, but I didn't want to, so my mom broke up with him. I haven't seen him since.

Isaac: Your father wasn't just part of Unitology. He founded it. As much as I know, he discovered the Black Marker, a Unitologist holy relic.

Phineas: How? I discovered it on Aegis 7. How was it on Earth?

Isaac: That was a man-made copy, called the Red Marker.

Phineas: Then, who built it?

Isaac: Who knows?

Phineas and Isaac walked into an elevator. On the way up, the power went out.

Isaac: What the hell?

They both looked around and stared at unseen objects. Phineas saw Isabella, who was sliced in half, and Isaac saw a pale and bloody version of his girlfriend, Nicole. They both were singing with glowing eyes and mouths.

_How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky..._

_MAKE US WHOLE! _

The lights came back on as the elevator arrived.

Phineas: You saw the sliced in half girl, right?

Isaac: No. Did you see the pale bloody woman?

Phineas: No. I think its safe to say, we're losing it.

Isaac: Now it's even more important we get to Daina and find a cure to this dementia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Linda was on her way to find Daina. She crawled her way through a ventilation shaft, and fell into a stasis bed area.

Daina: Linda? Are you ok?

Linda: Why are you helping me?

Daina: If Tiedmann finds you, more people will die.

Linda: Including me.

Daina: Not if you follow my route.

Linda: I don't like this.

Daina: You don't have to like it. Just hurry before you get locked in.

Linda pulled one of the stasis modules out of the stasis bed and locked it into her hand, gaining the ability to decelerate any moving objects and creatures. She made it to a service area, and grabbed the waiting plasma cutter, locking it into her flashlight. A necromorph dropped from the vents and charged her. She quickly used stasis on it to slow it down and shoot off it's limbs. She found a suit store, and used it to purchase an advanced suit. She got locked together with it and continued on. She went to a large open area and saw the dead remains of a massive tripod necromorph.

Linda: Daina. I'm nearing public sector.

Daina: Good. Your on the right track.

Linda: Hang on. I need answers. How long have I been here?

Daina: 3 days. Tiedmann saw you floating in space and brought you here.

Linda: Why can't I remember anything?

Daina: The Marker on the Ishimura infected your brain with a self-replicating signal. The longer your awake, the more the signal spreads. It's killing you. Tiedmann kept you in check with memory suppressants. Tram station. Get moving.

Linda: On my way.

Linda made it out to the government sector, and found the people being slaughtered by necromorphs. Down the hall, a woman got repeatedly stabbed by a necromorph, which Linda proceeded to kill. She looked out through some mechanical rubble, and saw the people getting ripped up, then infected by Infectors. She quickly ran to an elevator, taking it up to the upper catwalks. She ran through the halls, and made it to the tram station.

Linda: Daina. What's going on? Is the entire Sprawl infected with this thing? The Marker was destroyed, Daina. I destroyed it.

Daina: You destroyed _a_ Marker. Tiedmann built another one. He wanted the power of that alien technology, and lost control of it.

Linda: Apparently. I'm at the tram station on my way to Cassini towers.

Daina: Alright. It's not much farther. Once in Cassini towers just meet me on the roof. I'll be waiting in the safe room with a dropship ready to escape.

Linda: Good. I'll be there shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isaac and Phineas were at the Cassini towers.

Isaac: Daina? I'm at Cassini towers. This doesn't look like a public building. It looks like a...Unitology recruitment center. Are we on the right track?

Daina: Yes. This is one of the few places Tiedmann can't monitor. Separation of church and state, remember?

Isaac: Daina. This is the last place we want to be.

Daina: Isaac. My brother died trying to rescue you. This is important. I'll be waiting with a drop ship.

Phineas: We'll be there.

They walked through the Unitology center, and to a small maze area. They went to the door, but something busted it, breaking it.

Phineas: Daina. We need a new route. Something just destroyed the door. We can't get through.

Daina: Hang on. I'm working on another route.

Isaac: Hurry. There's something in here too.

They heard strange chirping noises. A memory popped up in Phineas' head.

Phineas: I know these things. Follow me.

Isaac reluctantly followed behind to the middle of the small maze room. They heard a long scream, and Phineas turned to hit a charging necromorph in the leg, then in the arm.

Isaac: What is that?

Phineas: I call them necro-raptors.

Isaac turned to see another charge him. He used stasis to stop it, and dismember it.

Daina: Isaac...Tiedmann...signal...you have to go up!

Phineas: Up! That elevator.

He pointed at a small elevator set to go up that was locked.

Isaac: Cover me. I can hack it.

Isaac ran up to the panel and ripped it open to hack it. Phineas ran next to him to keep him protected. Another charged him, and he tried to dismember it, but it started moving left and right to fast to get a hit on it. It slammed into Phineas and retreated.

Isaac: Stasis. Use it.

The creature tried it's attack once more. Phineas used a stasis blast to slow it down and cut it up.

Isaac: Got it. Let's go.

They ran onto the elevator and rode it up to the other level. They walked into a room with a statue of Michael Altman.

Phineas: Is that, my dad?

Isaac: Yeah. It is.

Everything suddenly flashed into an orange glow. Phineas heard Isabella's voice.

_Phineas. It hurts. After so long it still hurts. Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save me? _

The glow disappeared.

Isaac: Ok. That was weird.

Phineas: Come on. We're almost there.

They walked out into a large open area. Isaac walked forward, and a giant white Tripod slammed down on him. It leapt up and grabbed him with its third leg. It opened it's mouth to reveal a giant blade with a glow on the middle.

Phineas: Isaac!

Isaac aimed his plasma cutter and shot off the bladed limb. The Tripod quickly retreated, jumping away to the outside of the church. A child necromorph jumped up from the ledge, letting out a call, summoning a Pack. They started ambushing the two of them, as they worked together to battle the swarming necromorphs. One tackled Phineas to the ground, and snarled in his face, and he punched it off, knocking it into a wall and shattering it into a million pieces.

Phineas: That's all of them.

Isaac: Jesus that thing was angry.

They ran to another elevator to take them to the roof.

Isaac: Daina. We're almost to the roof.

Daina: Good. Not much further now.

They reached the room where Daina was waiting, and as soon as they entered, Daina had her men restrain the two of them.

Isaac: Daina? Daina! You're a unitologist. Of course you are. Why did I trust you?

Daina: I didn't give you much of a choice. I told you there was a cure and you came running.

Phineas: Just give us the cure and we'll go.

Daina: We can't cure you. We need those brains just the way they are. EarthGov wants you because they're afraid you'll destroy their Marker. After all, you did help them build it.

Isaac: You people are unbelievable!

Daina: Now I want you to escort them both to the shuttle and put them in stasis. The last thing we want, is for them to die.

An EarthGov gunship began to rip through the windows, killing Daina and her cohorts with it's Gatling guns. Isaac kicked off the other guy, and the ones holding Phineas got thrown out. Phineas flew out onto the ship, crashing onto the top of the ship. He shot a hole into the cockpit. He held the pilot at gunpoint.

Phineas: Out of the chair.

The pilot complied and moved himself from the seat. Phineas took control of the gunship. Isaac, meanwhile had jumped under the building. He crashed on the ground, and looked p to see a giant super necromorph roar in his face. He tried to run as it brought down some metal pipes on him. He aimed and shot a round into it's arm. He tried to run again, but it grabbed for him once more. He shot another round into it's arm, and tried to run only to get tripped up again. He fired into the arm once more, finally dismembering it. It dropped him into the lower hallway and he ran from it.

Phineas: Isaac! I hijacked the gunship! Get down!

Phineas flew down to fire on the Tormentor chasing Isaac. The bullets bounced off of it's armor as it crashed into it, sending them spiraling into space. The Tormentor crashed on the side and grabbed Isaac who was trying to rocket away. Phineas ejevted from the gunship as Isaac prepared to shoot the explosive tanks. Phineas rocketed next to Isaac as he shot it, destroying the gunship and the Tormentor. The explosion shot Isaac and Phineas into a nearby building as they crashed and tumbled through the walls into a Unitology church.

Phineas: After the ideas you have, I still wonder how you are still alive.

Isaac: I do too, Phineas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isaac and Phineas stood up. Their bodies were a mess.

Isaac: You're green.

Phineas: You're green too.

Isaac received a transmission from a patient from the hospital.

Patient: Isaac? Are you there? I don't know how much longer we have. Listen. We built it. We can tear it down.

Phineas: Who is that?

Patient: I'm Stross. Nolan Stross.

Isaac: Are you talking about the Marker?

Phineas: Marker? There's another one?!

Isaac: Yeah. He's saying because we have what it takes to build it, we can destroy it.

Phineas: Well, where is it?

Stross: Th-the Government sector! It's in the Government sector. But we have to hurry. We have to move.

He closed the transmission.

Phineas: Now we have a new waypoint. Let's move.

They ran through the Church. A Pregnant necromorph stumbled out of one of the halls, charging at them.

Isaac: Don't hit it in the body!

Phineas shot off it's arm, and Isaac hit the other arm, killing it.

Phineas: Easy. We can take the Tram to Government Sector.

They arrived at the Tram station, and boarded the tram, and got it activated to ride ahead. They were forced to stop at Public Sector by obstruction.

Isaac: Let's get going.

They walked through the public sector together.

Meanwhile, Linda tried to call Daina, but was failing.

Linda: Daina? Daina?!

She looked and saw Daina floating in space.

Linda: Son of a...

A plasma shot exploded somewhere. Someone was taunting the necromorphs she was hitting.

Woman: Come on you ugly bastards!

Linda approached from the side. The other woman fired a shot which scraped past Linda's helmet.

Linda: Woah woah! Hey hey! I'm not a monster.

Woman: Sorry.

Linda: What's your name?

Woman: Ellie. Ellie Langford.

Linda: Linda Flynn Fletcher.

Ellie: Don't move.

Linda: Hang on. I'm ok. Everything's cool.

Ellie: You got any kids? Family?

Linda: Used to.

Linda slowly approached her as they talked.

Ellie: That was more of a rhetorical question. I know you're related to Phineas.

Linda: Phineas? Th-there's no way he's alive. I saw him get sucked into space and float around.

Ellie: No. He's alive. Phineas Flynn Fletcher. Previous captain of the Ishimura. 14 years old. Found after 260 years of floating through space.

Linda: Wait. What year is it?

Ellie: 2274.

Linda: What the f...

A light exploded behind her.

Ellie: Yeah. What year did you think it was?

Linda: 2015

Ellie: Good lord. Probably the same problem as Phineas.

Linda: I can't believe he's still alive.

Phineas: Believe it.

Linda turned around and saw Isaac and Phineas standing there.

Linda: Phineas!

Phineas: Mom!

The two of them embraced in a hug.

Phineas: I can't believe you're here!

Linda: Neither can I!

Phineas: Loving the suit.

Linda: Same to you.

Isaac: Hey. I remember you. The Ishimura.

Phineas: What?

Linda: I actually came up to the Ishimura to try and rescue you. Onboard, I met Isaac.

Phineas: Oh! That's how you knew my step-father.

Linda: Yeah.

Ellie: This is all a good family reunion and all, but I should be on my way.

Linda: Wait. Come with us. We can work together and escape.

Ellie: Sorry. Last time I trusted somebody, it didn't end well. Linda, I tust.

She showed a scar on her neck.

Ellie: Linda, I trust.

Linda: I'll go with Ellie. You two find another way out.

Phineas: Mom, you can't. I just found you, I'm not losing you again.

Linda: I'll be fine. I've had a lot of practice against these things. I'll be in touch.

Ellie and Linda went up an elevator while Isaac and Phineas walked through another section of the station.

Phineas: Well, Isaac. I've given you my backstory. What's yours? What happened on the Ishimura? Why were you there?

Isaac: Oh boy. There's a story. On your ship, did you know a Nicole Brennan?

Phineas: Nicole Brennan. Yeah. She was one of our senior medical officers. Why?

Isaac: That was my girlfriend. I pushed her to go on that ship for the experience of a lifetime, but I didn't know...

Phineas: It's ok. You don't have to say anymore about that.

Isaac: I came up there with Kendra Daniels and Zach Hammond. We went up there to see what the deal was with the comm loss. I did a diagnostics check, then that's when it happened. The necromorphs started running around killing the crew. I grabbed this plasma cutter and used it to cut off the limbs, and for a moment, thought I found Nicole. Alive. I soon found out she was just a fake thing from the Marker.

Phineas: Fake thing? A hallucination?

Isaac: Yeah. I left that hell hole, and then I saw a dead looking version of Nicole attack me before blacking out. Then, I woke up here.

Phineas: Heck of a way to wake up.

Isaac: No kidding.

A transmission from Ellie and Linda popped up. Ellie was holding Nolan Stross at gunpoint.

Ellie: Isaac. You know this guy? He says he knows you. Hey, don't move!

Isaac: Ellie. That's Nolan Stross. He can help us destroy the Marker. I need him...you know..._not _dead.

Ellie: Alright. But if he tries anything, I will not hesitate to put a shot through his head.

Isaac: Try not to.

They walked out to an open area and saw Linda, Ellie, and Stross run across the upper levels.

Ellie: Isaac! Up here!

Linda: Where are we?

Ellie: I just had to walk through here to get past my CEC friends.

Isaac: You're CEC?

Ellie: Pilot. Class four. You?

Isaac: Engineer.

Phineas: Same here.

Ellie: Nerds. Figures.

The power suddenly went out.

Ellie: What the hell? That was the lights and life support.

Isaac got a call from the man running the station.

Tiedmann: I knew you would be a problem. There's no way out for you know.

Isaac: Are you insane?!

Phineas: There are probably still survivors in here.

Tiedmann: Public sector is way beyond recovery conditions. Goodbye.

The transmission closed.

Ellie: Oh my God! Isaac! Phineas! That thing is coming your way!

A brute necromorph jumped to the lower levels to attack Phineas and Isaac while Ellie and Linda attacked the slashers going after them. The brute charged forward and crashed into Phineas knocking him into the wall.

Isaac: Phineas!

Isaac hit the Brute with a stasis blast, running around the slowed brute and shooting it in the arm, severing it. It pushed itself up and limped to Isaac, who stomped the arm off, killing it. He ran to help up Phineas, who was starting to suffocate.

Isaac: Oh crap. Your helmet seal is loose. Hang on.

He twisted a screw on Phineas's neck as air rushed into his suit. He gasped in a huge inhale.

Isaac: You ok?

Phineas: I'm fine. We gotta get life support online. Ellie? Are there any other power sources we can use to get life support up?

Ellie: Well. There's the solar array. It's been offline for a while.

Phineas: Ok. Ok good. Isaac and I will get up to the solar array and fix it.

They left to another area to get to the solar array.

Phineas: Hey Isaac. Hand me your plasma cutter.

Isaac: What?

Phineas: I may have something to work your weapon.

Isaac handed his plasma cutter to Phineas.

Phineas: And give me your left hand.

Isaac held out his hand, and Phineas hit a few buttons on the wrist. It opened up, revealing his kinesis and stasis modules. He ripped them out and clicked open the plasma cutter. He tore out certain parts and configured the stasis and kinesis modules into the gun. He outfitted it with extra triggers and locked it together, handing it back to Isaac.

Isaac: What did you do?

Phineas: Now you can use stasis and kinesis from your plasma cutter.

Isaac: Jesus. That's not bad.

Phineas: Thanks.

Phineas did this with his weapon and modules, and continued on.


End file.
